<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather and Lace by AeonFlux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477969">Leather and Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux/pseuds/AeonFlux'>AeonFlux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominance, F/M, Handcuffs, Leather Kink, Office Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux/pseuds/AeonFlux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James May/Original Character(s), James May/Original Female Character(s), James May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather and Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house is dimly lit when I open the front door. There's a heavy scent lingering in the air. Sex. I can hear the faint noise of Beethoven coming from upstairs, piquing my interest. What was he up to? </p><p>Climbing the stairs curiously, I'm drawn to his office. As I turn the corner, I see James sitting in his leather office chair, clasping his leather clad hands under his chin with a wicked grin on his face. My nipples react immediately and I can feel myself getting wet. </p><p>"Come here" he demands, motioning me into the room. As I sheepishly enter his office, he rises from his chair and begins to slowly approach me. He picks up the glass of red wine from his desk smiling sinfully at me. </p><p>"It seems that you've gone against my instructions about being home on time. I don't like tardiness." His voice is stern and full of lust.</p><p>My heart is almost beating outside of my chest at this point. James is now standing in front of me, smelling like tobacco and musk. My favorite. He knew that I was taking him all in when he suddenly interrupted me. "Enough. On your knees." The order was spoken quietly, but clear enough to know what he meant. </p><p>His breath hitches as he watches me bend, sinking slowly to the ground, sipping his wine. "Now show me that marvelous arse of yours.." </p><p>Turning around, I angle my ass higher for his roaming eyes, I hear a hum of approval. James circles me slowly, and before I knew it, handcuffs were placed on my wrists tightly. The sting made me gasp. Fuck. </p><p>"Someone's been a naughty girl, hasn't she?" </p><p>I can feel myself getting wetter, a heat spreading across my body. James bends down in front of me, weaving his free hand in my hair. Softly at first, but then he pulls my head up. His face is just inches from me now, his heavy breathing even more noticeable. </p><p>"Please James...kiss me!" </p><p>A gentle slap with his leather clad hand comes across my cheek. A moan escapes my mouth. I want more. James chuckles at my response. His fingers begin to circle my lips. The cool leather makes me shiver. He knows I enjoy leather. Placing the now empty wine glass on the floor beside him, James continues his trail to my throat, along my shoulders. He then reaches my behind, pausing. SLAP. He lands a hard slap to my left butt cheek. "Fuck!" </p><p>He then yanks my skirt up, almost ripping it, to my waist. He pauses again. He notices my black lace thong. "Hmmm..." </p><p>James runs his index finger through my folds outside of my panties, making sure to apply delicious pressure. The thin fabric is already soaked with my wetness. James continued his ministrations, applying more pressure each time. I want him to rip them off me. I want his fingers inside me. Now. </p><p>"Please James! I need you..." </p><p>He must be losing it right now. He isn't usually this restrained. He would've had me over his desk by now, pounding me into it. Something makes him stop, causing me to protest. "Enough of this..." he says, low and husky. </p><p>He spins me around, grabbing my handcuffed wrists. "I'm going to fuck you on my desk, you defiant little minx!" </p><p>Pushing me up against his desk, I can feel his erection bulging through his jeans, straining to get out. </p><p>"Fuck me baby, fuck me!" I beg. </p><p>James pulls at my thong, and in one fluid motion they're ripped off of me. Good thing they weren't expensive. </p><p>James is frantic at this point. He can't wait any longer. He steps away for a moment to wrestle with his jeans. I hear the clang of his belt hit the floor and the sound of his zipper coming down. He fumbles his way out of his jeans and kicks them aside. But before he comes back, he lays a few more hard smacks across my backside, causing the moisture between my legs to surge. I'm practically dripping now. </p><p>But instead of feeling his stiff cock inside of me, he inserts 3 fingers. He must've discarded the leather gloves during his quick undressing. He pushes me further down onto his desk and forces my legs apart with his knee. </p><p>His fingers are fast and deliberate, stretching me further. I can hear how wet I am now, which only adds to his frenzy. "God, you're so fucking wet" he mumbles. Just when I feel my orgasm building, he removes his fingers with an audible pop.</p><p>Then he enters me, my wetness easily allowing him access. He grunts and moans, stilling for a moment before he fucks me into oblivion. He pulls out, then slams into me, making my hips hit the corner of his desk. "Oh fuck!" </p><p>Grabbing a handful of my hair with his left hand and my hip with his right, he begins to fuck me. And not in a slow, loving way. Each thrust is hard, deep and fast, hitting all the right places. He's grunting now, with some fucks and bloody hell's thrown in for good measure. </p><p>I'm so close now, and he knows it when I begin to clench down on him. "Oh James..I'm so close! Ahh...fuck!!" My orgasm hits me hard as I scream his name. James begins to pick up the pace with his thrusts and I know he isn't far behind. "Come for me baby, come for me!!!" </p><p>With a bellowing cry, James reaches his climax with one last thrust. "Fuck, oh fuck!!" </p><p>James topples onto my back, heaving and sweaty. "Bloody hell, woman!" </p><p>After a few moments, he withdraws from me, helping me up. He slowly releases the handcuffs from my wrist, placing them on his desk. He plants butterfly kisses on my wrists where the cuffs were, smiling up at me as he goes. </p><p>"Round two?" I tease. He grins. </p><p>"Only on one condition though" I say amusingly. "I'm cuffing you to the bed!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>